Entre o veneno e o perfume
by Belle Beau Pre
Summary: 19 Anos Depois.Lilian Potter vira amiga de Scorpius Malfoy, que se apaixona por Rose Weasley.E em meio a tudo isso uma historia cheia de humor, aventura,romances e brigas...Muitas brigas...Ela ira salva-lo? . Ele ira salva-la ? Comenteeem D
1. Trallier

Era a hora de voltar ! Ele esteve um ano longe, apenas um ano,mas tudo mudou.Uma amizade nova surgira e fara com que ele aprenda a amar, e com ela, ele aprendera que sempre existe um lado bom.

● A amizade deles...

- Que bom que você não é mais um dos meus desvaneios, aqueles tipos de sonho que meu pai não sabe que tenho.

Ele não falou nada,limitouse a sorrir com o canto dos labios

● Ela supreendeu todos

- Bom dia primos,irmão...- Ela virou pra mesa do lado -Bom dia Loiro

● Ele também

-Bom dia Lily !

● Ela o ajudou...

- Não fica assim! Eu sei quem é seu pai,e ainda mais, eu sei quem é você, e se a opinião deles é mais valiosa do que a minha, nossa amizade se acabara

● Ela abrirá os olhos dele

- Para de mentir eu sei que você ama ela

● Ele era teimoso

- Sabe...Eu falei pra você parar de beber...

● Ela também

- E eu falei pra você parar de mentir, você sabe que não consegue mentir pra mim

● Ele descobriu que era apaisona pela prima dela

- Lily eu amo sua prima !

● Ela nunca mentio pra ele

- E eu amo você !

Ele arregalou os olhos, não sabia oque responder, mas o que mais o assustou foi que ela começou a gargalha

- Vamo loiro você tem uma Weasley pra conquistar...

● Ele conseguiu

-E ai Ruiva...Que namorar comigo?

-Claro que sim seu loiro burro !- Sorriu a ruiva

-E lerdo devo acrescentar- Falou a outra ruiva

● Ele se preocupava com as duas

- VÃO, AGORA !- Gritava ele- NÃO POSSO PERDER VOCÊS, EU AMO VOCÊS !

● Elas eram a unca familia dele

- Nós sempre esteramos aqui pra você!

● Elas deixava ele louco

-Onde eu tava com a cabeça quando fui me meter com duas ruiva ?- Perguntou-se Scorpius

● Um triangulo nada amoroso

- Eu vou matar vocês !

o.Õ?

Scorpius e Rose ● Entre o veneno e o perfume


	2. O retorno do Scorpião

O expresso Hogwarts tinha acabado de sair da estação 9 3/4.E dentro dele uma garota de short roxo,baby look amarela e um oculos preto e branco, procurava uma cabine para passar a viagem.Ela tinha um fone em cada auvido e cantava alto, uma musica infantil.É aquela era Lilian Potter, não era a toua que em seu no havia "Luna" e "Potter" e em seu sangue tinha "Weasley", mistura excentrica alguns dirião.

A decima cabine que ela olhou,havia apenas uma pessoa,e ela logo abriu a porta, fazendo com que o garoto que estava ali olhasse pra ela.

-Oi! -Disse ela sorridente- Posso me sentar aqui?

O garoto não respondeu, apenas se virou e começou a olhar a paisagem

"_Vou entender como um sim !_"- Pensou ela

O garoto era loiro,e usava uma blusa verde escura e uma calça preta. "_Sexy_".Pensou Lily

-Oi!- Ela falou de novo- Sou Lilian Luna.. Mas pode me chamar de Lily ...e você...- Ela falou,não em tom interrogativo, parecia que ela queria descobrir!- Deixa eu pensar .. Loiro- Ela começou sorrindo- Sério,Quieto .. Misterioso...Malfoy .. Scorpius Malfoy !

O garoto a olhou com um ar surpreso,afinal como ela sabia que ele era?

-Como você sabe quem sou?- Perguntou sério

-Tá ai loiro, uma coisa que você nunca vai saber -Disse ela risonha

-Já que estamos falando sobre nomes, que o seu sobrenome? Porque eu não acho que seja Luna!

-Você é a primeira pessoa na escola que não sabe meu sobrenome- Disse ela se divertindo com a ideia de ter alguem que não sabia que ela era filha do "grande" Harry Potter

-Por que? Você é famosa em Hogwarts?-

- Mais do que eu queria- Ela falava com um sorriso nos labios

-Você ainda não me respondeu, qual seu sobrenome?

Na hora em que ela iria responder,uma garota, de cabelos negros, com aparencia de ter entre 14 ou 15 anos ,abriu a porta da cabine:

- Oh! Me desculpem, pensei ter visto um amigo entrar aqui- E assim se foi a garota.

Scorpius voltou a olhar a paisagem

- Que bom que você não é mais um dos meus desvaneios, aquele tipo de sonho que meu pai não sabe que tenho- Disse ela brincando

Ele não falou nada,limitou-se a sorrir com o canto dos labios

O resto da viagem transcorreu em pleno silencio, da parte de Scorpius, Llily cantarolava musicas antigas e algumas chegavam a ser infantis, começou a escurecer, estavam chegando, já dava pra ver algumas das torres de Hogwarts.Lily se levantou preste a sair,mas antes olhou pra Scorpius

-Vou me trocar loiro, e você devia fazer o mesmo .. - Ele olhou pra ela- Beijinhos!

E assim saiu.

Scorpius trocou de roupa e esperou o trem parar, pegou seu malão e saio da cabine, o corredor estava cheio, alunos de um lado pro outro com seus malões e com suas gaiolas.Ele saio do trem e começou a caminhar pela estação de Hogsmaed quando, alguem tropeçou e estava pronto(ta) pra cair, só que ele teve reflexo sulficiente pra segura-lo(la).

-Obrigadinho!- Disse a garota, e Scorpius reconheceu a voz dela, ela se levantou e olhou pra ele, e sorriu- Você de novo loiro!- Disse ele alegre

-De nada -Disse ele simplismente

-Tchau!- Ela se virou e voltou a andar e depois de dar uns 10 passos se virou para Scorpius- POTTER!- Ele a encarou com uma expreção de confusão-MEU NOME, LILIAN LUNA POTTER!- E sorrindo voltou a andar

Lily olhou para um lado e para o outro procurando seus primos ou irmãos, até que viu Hugo sentado em frente a estação da Hogsmaed,ele parecia bravo.

-Oi Hugo!- Disse ela sorrindo

-Onde você tava?- Perguntou ele sério

-No trem!- Ela falou com se fosse a coisa mais obvia (_N/A: E era a coisa mais obvia!_)- Dãar!

-O Alvo ficou louco quando não achou você, e me mandou ficar aqui esperando você sair do trem, como se eu fosse sua babá -Disse ele emburrado- Alias tem uma novidade, a mesa da Grifinoria vai ficar do lado da mesa da Sonserina

-Que legal!- Exclamou Lily animada, e ao ver a cara de desgosto do primo, completou- Larga de ser chato! Vem vamos pras carruagens! Tô animada, a primeira vez que vamos de carruagem pra escola, quero tentar colocar a mão em umTestrálio

-Lily falava com um tom animado, como de uma criança quando espera o presente de natal.

Eles foram até onde as carruagens estavam,Lily tateou a frente da carruagem tentando colocar a mão em um Testrálio, coisa que não conseguiu

Scorpius se sentou na ponta final da mesa da Sonserina, tentou passar desapercebido, coisa em que falhou terrivelmente.Logo após o termino da seleção, em que 5 alunos foram para sua casa, ele foi direto para cama, afinal seria a primeira noite que teve em Hogwarts desde seu 2º ano, e alguma coisa lhe dizia que o dia ia ser puxado amanhã

Lily abriu os olhos e viu sua colega de quarto penteando seus cabelos negros, quando viu que Lily havia acordado sorriu pra ela.

-Bom dia dorminhoca! -Disse ela

-Bom dia Stéh! -Falou Lily, se levantou e foi direto para o banho

Sthéfane Wood tinha cabelos negros e olhos castanho claro, quase verdes, ela e Lily haviam fica amigas desde o primeiro momento em que se viram.Stéh era uma garota simpatica e animada, mas não tanto quanto Lily, o que é quase impossivel.

Lily saio do banho, se secou colocou suas veste de escola, e também colocou umas luvas rosa-chiclete, deceu as escadas de seu dormitorio e se deparou com o salão comunal vazio, não havia um ser vivo ali, passou pelo quadro da mulher gorda e foi para o Salão Principal, sua barriga já estava reclamando de fome.Ela entrou no salão e procurou um certo loiro na mesa da Sonserina, e lá estava ele sentado de costa para seu irmão, Alvo.Foi andando em direção a onde estavam seus primos e seu irmão.

-Bom dia primos,irmão...- Ela virou pra mesa do lado -Bom dia Loiro!

-Bom dia Lily!- Respondeu Scorpius

Lily se sentou e começou a comer

-Lily por que você chamou o Malfoy de "loiro"?- Perguntou Rose com um ar assustado

-Se ninguem percebeu o Scorpius **é** loiro! ¬¬º

-Que ele é loiro todo mundo sabe -Falou Alvo

-Então por que a pergunta idiota?- Perguntou Lily

-Por que ele **é** um Malfoy!- Respondeu Hugo

-E o que isso tem à ver?- Questionou Lily

-Desde que nós somos Potter e ele é Malfoy -Respondeu Alvo

-Então quer dizer que eu não posso ser amiga dele só pelo fato de eu ser uma Potter?- Perguntou ela indignada

-Exatamente!- Tornou Alvo

-Me admira você ter entrado na Grifinoria, Alvo!- E assim saio brava

Scorpius escultava toda a disculção de Lily com os primos e com o irmão, e sentiu-se pesado por ser o tema daquela briga.Ele ouviu a ultima frase dela antes de ser levantar e sair de perto dos primos e do irmão, ele a olhou en quanto ela saia, e não pode deixar de perceber as luvas rosa-chiclete que cobriam só a metade dos dedos, que ela usava.E fez a nota mental de tentar agradecer a garota por tudo que disserá.

--

_**Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom**_

**N/A**: Oieeee ! Pessoas queridas(isso soôu horrivel)

Bom gente esse é o primeiro capitulo da minha humilde fic, eu sei que o Prologo ficou poir que bosta de hipogrifo, mas ele foi feito pra explicar algumas coisas, e ele fará mais sentido mais a frente na fic!

Espero que gostem e espero muito coments Ok?

Beijooos !


	3. Chalé das Perolas ?

b6 de Setembro-Sábado/b

A primeira semana já havia passado e todos já estavam cheios de dever pra fazer.O Outono estava cada vez mais marcante, o salgueiro-lutator já estava sem folhas, e alguns dos alunos se aconchegavam em frente o lago-negro aproveitando os ultimos vestigios que o verão deixou.Scorpius não era diferente, estava sentado sozinho na grama com um livro do lado, não parecia muito entusiasmado para ler.

Lily andava pelos jardins do castelo procurando Hugo, passou em frente ao Lago, e foi aí que o viu sentado, perdido em seus pensamentos.

-Oi Loiro! -Disse ela se sentado no lado vazio dele

-Olá Lilian! -Disse ele sem olha-la

-Eu descobri que você já estudou aqui...

-...Até meu segundo ano, depois disso me mudei -Comentou desanimado

-Foi minha prima, Rose, que me falou...

-Falando no seus parentetes...Obrigado por ter..ãhn..me defendido -Falou sem jeito

-Eu só acho injusto as pessoas julgarem os outros sem ao menos o conhecerem -Ele finalmente a olhou- E vamos parar de falar sobre mim, me diz, como foi sua 1º semana?

-Não posso dizer que foi a melhor da minha vida. -Falou Scorpius de cabeça baixa

-Fez algum amigo? -Insistiu ela

-Amigo? -Tornou ele- Um dos garotos do meu dormitorio foi lagal comigo, o que comprarando com os outros que nem olham na minha cara...

-Não liga, não eles só devem estar te estranhando, daqui a pouco eles se acostumam.

-Não acho que seja isso, o problema é que sou um Malfoy

-É, pode ser isso também -Disse ela com um "ar" de Luna

-Você é assim sempre? -Perguntou ele

-Assim como?

-Tão cinsera!

-Acho que sim, não sou de fingir, e quem não gostar, que saia de perto -Respondeu ela

-Como você consegue não se importar? Com o que os outros dizem.

-Pra mim a opinião dos outros não importa é bom ser você mesmo... -E sorrindo ela continuou- Mas meu pai acha que é o efeito Luna em mim.

-Quem é Luna?

-Minha madrinha, ela é muito legal, apesar de ser meio "desligada".- Disse Lily com un sorriso de orelha-a-orelha-... para de se importa tanto con os outros e pensa mais em você! -Disse ela séria

-É terivel não ter amigos, não quero ser um nerd solitario...-Comentou ele mais pra si mesmo do que pra ela

-Sobre você ser nerd eu não sei, mas sobre solitario, isso você não vai ser -Ela pegou não mão dele- Você tem minha amizade, pode não ser grande coisa, mas é alguma coisa.

-Obrigado.. -Ele segurou a mão dela e a olhou nos olhos- Mesmo -E ela corou.

-Loiro, tá ná hora do almoço, e eu 'tô varada' de fome

Scorpius se levantou e ofereceu a mão pra ajudar Lily a se levantar

-Então vamos! -Eles começaram a andar de volta para o castelo

-Ãhn...Loiro?

-Que foi?

-Você vai almoçar sozinho?

-Acho que sim, porque?

-Posso me sentar com você? Na mesa da Sonserina?

-Acho que sim, mas eu acho que seus irmão não vão gostar da idéia...

-Como se eu ligasse -E novamente ela abriu um enorme sorriso- Que maximo, comendo na casa com o inimigo -Falou ela animada.

-"Inimigo"? -Questionou Scorpius

-Não quis dizer i-n-i-m-i-g-o, é que você sabe da rivalidade da Sonserina e da Grifinoria, e sentando na mesa rival é como se tivesse entrando em campo inimigo entende?

-Sim, entendo.

-Eu Lilian Luna Potter vou fazer historia, a primeira Grifinória que sentou na mesa da Sonserina, que maximo! -Ela REALMENTE parecia gostar da idéia.

-Eu também vou fazer historia, o primeiro Sonserino a convidar uma Grifinoria para se sentar na sua...

Ele não terminou, pois haviam chegado no salão principal, ele não sabia se era loucura, mas parecia que todo mundo que estava lá parou pra olhar eles.

-É impressão minha ou tá todo mundo olhando pra gente? -Perguntou Scorpius.

-Adoro entradas triunfais -Disse ela sorrindo- Vem vamos pra sua mesa.

E sendo seguido por Lily, Scorpius andou até sua mesa, onde se sentou e logo em seguida Lily se sentou ao seu lado, e o salão enteiro ainda os olhava.

-SAI DE PERTO DA MINHA IRMÃ, MALFOY! -Gritou alguem na mesa da Grifinoria.

-Como é que ...-Começou Scorpius se virando pra ver da onde vinha o grito, e ele viu, um garoto moreno e alto estava em pé vindo na direção deles

-Sem pagar mico James -Disse Lily estranhamente calma- E não grita que ninguem aqui é surdo.

-LILIAN LUNA POTTER VEM PRA CÁ, AGORA! -Gritou James mais uma vez.

-Arre.. -Lily revirou os olhos e se levantou de modo que ficasse de frente para James- JAMES SIRIUS POTTER NÃO TENTE MANDAR EM MIM, VOCÊ NÃO MEU DONO!

- MAIS SOU SEU IRMÃO MAIS VELHO! É MEU DEVER CUIDAR DE VOCÊ.

-É IMPRESSIONANTE COMO VOCÊ SÓ LEMBROU DISSO AGORA, A DOIS DIAS A TRÁS VOCÊ PREFERIA FICAR SE AGARRANDO COM ALGUEM! -Gritou ela de volta, enquanto Scorpius só observava a briga.

-EU PREFERIRIA MESMO FICAR ME AGARRANDO COM ALGUEM, MAS NÃO DÁ PORQUE A DONINHA ALBIANA JR. -James apontou para Scorpius- FICA SE APROVEITANDO DA MINHA IRMÃ QUE TEM 12 ANOS!

-O que? -Disse Scorpius indignado- Eu me aproveitando dela? Você é louco ou é a falta de cerebro?

-Me desculpa por isso Loiro! -Lily falava ignorando James- Não liga pro que ele diz, ele é assim mesmo, não vale apena discultir!

-Tudo bem!

-Já vou indo -Ela ficou na ponta do pé e o beijou na bochecha, no que ele corou levemente- Vê se não some -E saio ignorando os chamados de James.

Scorpius também saio, foi direto pro corujal mandar uma carta para seu pai.

_O meses passaram rapidamente, Novembro já estava no final e os alunos estavam mais que felizes em poder passar um tempo em casa, com suas familias, Scorpius e Lily estavam cada vez mais amigos, ela o alegrava, e ele cuidava dela, com o tempo os irmãos de Lily aprederam, com ela, a não ligar pra amaizade deles, e viram que Scorpius não era um Sonserino malvado que pensavam, mas isso era só os irmãos, pois Rose e Hugo não acreditavam como Lilian Potter podia ficar amiga de Scorpius Malfoy._

-E ai Loiro, onde vai passar o Natal?- Perguntou Lily enquanto passeavam pelo castelo.

-Não sei ao certo, meu pai vai pra Paris, e eu não tô afim de ir -Ele abaixou a cabeça e se lembrou do ultimo Natal, o pior da vida dele- Acho que vou ficar por aqui...

-Ah mais não vai mesmo! -Disse ela sorrindo (_N/A: vcs devem achar que ela sorrir demais néh? Eu tbm acho_)- Você pode passar o Natal comigo! -Disse ela dando pulinhos de felicidade- O que acha? -Perguntou o encarando.

-Ia ser legal, mas...

-Otimo! Vou mandar uma carta pra mamãe! -Interrompeu ela- Beijinhos -E assim saio correndo.

**"Mansão" Potter 29 de Novembro- Jantar**

Ron e Hermione haviam ido jantar na casa de Harry e Gina, estavam santados comendo e conversando sobre o trabalho.

- Sério? -Perguntou Hermione indignada.

-É, o cara começou a falar que o apocalipse tava chegando e que ele só tava fazendo aquilo para as pessoas não sofrerem mais quando a hora chegasse -Afirmou Rony.

-Esses loucos inventando uns motivos mais estranhos do que os outros a cada momento -Concluiu Harry.

_Toc Toc Toc _

Um barulho vinha da janela, todos olharam, e viram uma coruja negra com uma carta no bico.

-Eu pego! -Falou Gina, pegou a carta e leu o remetente -É da Lily...-Se sentou e começou a lê-la.

-O que é? -Perguntou Harry.

-Ela quer saber se pode trazer um amigo pra passar o Natal aqui -Respondeu enquanto Harry comia um pedaço de carne.

-Quem que ela quer trazer? -Perguntou Hermione.

-Ãhn...Scorpius Malfoy..-Respondeu Gina meio receosa e Harry se engasgou com a comida

Cof cof cof cof cof

_**3 minutos depois**_

-COMO ASSIM ELA QUER TRAZER O MALFOY JR. AQUI? -Perguntou Harry indginado- Deixa eu ver isso! -E pegando a carta da mão de Gina começou a lê-la- Isso deve tar errado, foi você, não foi Rony? Que me mandou isso pra me assustar? -Perguntou Harry.

-Desculpa cara, mais não fui eu que escrevi essa carta! -Respondeu Rony.

-Relaxa Harry, você não pode recriminar o garoto, você nem o conhece! -Falou Hermione.

-Relaxar? Esse garoto é dois anos mais velho do que a Lily, e ainda por cima é um Malfoy! -Explicou Harry.

-PARÁ! Pode parando agora mesmo os dois! -Falou Gina para Harry e Rony que andavam de um lado pro outro da sala- A Lily pode trazer quem quiser aqui, e a Mione tá certa, agente nem conhece o garoto, vamos primeiro conhece-lo pra depois julga-lo -Gina e Hermione 1x0 Harry e Rony.

-Tá, ele pode vir! Mas não me peça pra fingir que gosto dele -Finalizou Harry emburrado.

**10 de Dezembro- Estação King Kross**

Harry e Gina esperavam seus filhos e sobrinhos, para irem pra 'Toca.Harry estava mais que nervoso, só de pensar na ideia de sua filha seu "bebé" nas garras da quele Malfoy, o deixava louco.Foi quando o Expresso Hogwarts parou e dele começaram a descer varios alunos.Ele o viu, aquela cabeleira loira, depentiada, ele estava ao lado de sua pequena, eles estavam de mãos dadas

-Ele tá segurando a mão dela, Gina! -Harry choramingou no ouvido da sua esposa.

-Eu ví!

Scorpius e Lily viam em diração aos Potter.

-Papai! -Lily gritou e saio correndo em diração a Harry deixando Scorpius sozinho, soltou seu pai e começou a abraçar Gina.

-Pai,mãe esse é o Scorpius -Apresentou Lily após se soltar de Gina.

-É um prazer lhe conhecer, Sr.Potter -Disse Scorpius levantando a mão para cumprimentar Harry, que apenas apertou a mão do garoto sem dizer nada.

-Gina Potter! -Cumprimentou Gina.

-É um prazer conhece-la -Disse Scorpius cordialmente, e do nada (_N/A: Mentira!...Foi do trem_) apreceram três ruivos,três morenos e duas loiras.James, Roxanne e Rose, Fred II, Alvo e Hugo, Victorie e Dominique.

-Ô Dinho, o que a Polly tá fazendo aqui? -Perguntou Rose para Harry.

-Ele vai passar o Natal lá em casa. -Respondeu Lily.

-Mais ninguem convindou ele. -Acrescentou Hugo.

-EU convidei ele, ELE vai passar o Natal COMIGO, e os incomodados que se mudem! -Disse Lily.

-Vamos? -Perguntou Gina querendo acabar com a discusão.

-É, mas nós estamos em maioria então nos ganhamos! -Falou James.

-Então tá, se o Scorpius não vai passar o Natal com a gente, eu também não vou!

-Você não se governa, Srta. Lilian, eu sou seu pai e eu falo que você vai passar o Natal em casa! -Respondeu Harry bravo- Querendo ou não!

-Então o Loiro vai junto! -Concluiu Lily.

-Sim, ele vai. -Falou Gina.

-Mas... -Começo James.

-Mas nada! -Silenciou Gina- Agora vamos, por que eu e o Harry temos que levar vocês.

-Agente vai como? -Perguntou Dominique.

-Aparatando -Respondeu Harry- As meninas vão com a Gina e o meninos comigo!

-Posso ir com você? -Perguntou Lily para Harry.

-Pode, mas se você for comigo, algum dos meninos vai ter que ir com a Gina!

-Eu vou -Falou Alvo.

-Tá -Disse Harry- A Gina vai levar primeiro a Dominique e a Rose e eu fico aqui olhando vocês enquanto ela não volta, depois vamos eu, James e o Sr. Malfoy e...

-Não! -Interrompeu Lilian- O Loiro só vai se for comigo.

-Eu não me importo de ir sem você, Lilian -Disse Scorpius.

-Você fala isso agora, só quero ver um Malfoy na toca dos Leões -Falou Lily sorrindo pra ele.

-Pensando bem...Eu vou com a Lily -Falou Scorpius.

-Então vou indo -Disse Gina, Rose e Dominique pegaram suas bolsas e abraçaram Gina, que rodopiou e com um CRACK desapareceu.

-Os proximos somos Eu o James e o Hugo -Falou Harry.

- Me dá sua mão! -Lilian sussurrou para Scorpius e ele obedeceu.

-Por que? -Perguntou ele.

-Porque eu tô mandando! -Respondeu ela.

**CRACK !**

-Tá, pode ir, amor -Falou Gina que tinha acabado de desaparatar de volta.

E Harry apenas segurou no braço de cada um dos meninos e desapareceu.

-Como seu pai se comportou na minha ausencia? -Perguntou Gina para Lily.

-Muito bem! Apesar de ficar de cara feia pro Loiro!

-Querida, você não percebeu que seu pai não gosta que você chame o Sr.Malfoy de _"Loiro"_? -Perguntou Gina.

-Na verdade, não, não percebi! -Respondeu Lily cinsera.

-Me chame só de Scorpius então Lily -Pediu Scorpius.

-Mas eu gosto de ti chamar de Loiro -Replicou Lily.

-Mas seu pai não, e se você não percebeu, ele é o dono da casa! E eu não quero dar motivo pra ele não gostar de mim -Disse Scorpius.

-Ok..ok -Falou Lily- Eu ti chamo pelo nome!

**CRACK**

-Fred e Victorie vamos! -Mandou Gina, no que eles seguraram ela por cada um dos braços, e aparataram.

-Pai, não eram as meninas com a mãe e os meninos com você? -Perguntou Roxanne.

-Sim, mas tem um numero impar de meninos e meninas, então no proximo vamos eu você a Lily e o Sr. Malfoy -Explicou Harry.

-Não é arriscado? Ir muita gente junto? -Perguntou Alvo.

-Não, não tem risco nem um, o maior perigo de aparatação acompanhada é que, se alguem se soltar da pessoa que está "guiando", ela pode acabar perdendo alguma parte do corpo -Respondeu Scorpius, deixando todos de boca aberta.

-Agora entendi por que do "nerd" que você falou -Comentou Lily.

-Como o Sr. sabe sobre isso? -Perguntou Harry curioso.

-Meu pai, ele trabalha no Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia -Respondeu Scorpius- Ele me fala muito sobre o que ele trabalha.

"_Que ótimo, um infrigidor de Leis no Departamento de Leis_" -Pensou Harry.

**CRACK.**

-Vamos! -Mandou Harry Scorpius segurou no braço direito de Harry, Roxanne no esquerdo e Lily o abraçou pela cintura.

Ele fechou os olhos e aquele frio no ubigo e a sensação de estar sedo puchado, começou e depois de mais ou menos 50 segundos acabou e ele abriu os olhos novamente.Ele não viu, mas escultou o barulho do mar e uma brisa fresca fez seus cabelos balançarem, ele estava defrente para uma casa grande, e branca com vermelha, na porta da frente havia um leão esculpido na madeira.

-Scorp! -"_Ela realmente não consegue me chamar pelo nome_" pensou Scorpius -Bem vindo ao cha...

-Pai! O que agente ta fazendo no Chalé das Perolas? -Perguntou Lily.

Continua...

**N/A:** E aí ? Oque estão achando da minha fic nova?

Espero que estejam gostando!

Porque eu tenho MIL e uma idéias mirabolantes para ella!

Tõ sem muito o que fla...

Então...

_Beijoooooooos_


	4. Revelações

Tinham acabado de voltar do shopping quando foi servido o jantar.

- Vou comer no meu quarto! - Anunciou Lily.

- Vamos comer todos juntos! - Harry disse.

- Não obrigada, mas o que vale é a intenção, certo? – e sem dar atenção ao pai ela se virou e começou a andar em direção a sua casa. Quando Lily chegou à porta, se virou para a mesa. – Não vem? – completou, se referindo a Scorpius.

- Acho melhor não... – o garoto respondeu, sentido todos os olhos sobre si.

- Você quem sabe, mas não esqueça! Os leões atacam por trás. – e assim, ela voltou a caminhar para a casa.

____****____

**Meia-noite, quarto do Scorpius.**

O barulho da janela sendo aberta era o único som que havia no aposento.

"_Eu fechei a janela antes de dormir!_" pensou Scorpius incomodado com o barulho.

- Loiro! Acorda! – ela sussurrava baixinho, quando Scorpius se virou e a viu ajoelhada ao lado da cama.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou o loiro, olhando para o relógio - Meu Deus! É quase uma da madrugada Lílian!

- Eu não consigo dormir! – resmungou ela, fazendo biquinho.

- Mas eu consigo! – respondeu ele, sentando-se.

- Quanto mal-humor!

- Deve ser, porque me acordaram no meio da noite...

- Eu quero te mostrar uma coisa! – disse ela, ignorando o que ele tinha acabado de falar e o puxando para a janela.

- Lílian você é louca?

- Eu pensava que você já sabia disso! – ela disse, sorrindo e indo para a beirada do muro da casa, parando em frente a sua janela.

- O que você quer me mostrar? – perguntou ele, ainda de mal-humor.

-Você confia em mim? – perguntou a ruiva, séria.

-Em teoria... – ele sussurrou e em seguida, ela o empurrou fazendo-o cair e pulando em seguida.

Antes de cair no chão ela flutuou sobre o mesmo pra depois cair.

- Uau! - exclamou Scorpius - Legal!

- Meu pai colocou esse feitiço que faz com que não nos esborrachemos no chão, depois que eu caí do telhado - explicou ela enquanto limpava suas roupas.

-O que você estava fazendo no telhado?

- Longa historia... Mas vem! – e dizendo isso ela correu fazendo-o ir atrás.

Eles desceram o rochedo onde o chalé ficava e correram até a areia. Assim que chegaram, Lily se jogou na areia e Scorpius ficou observando a Lua e seu reflexo no mar.

- É lindo não é? - perguntou ela animada com a fascinação dele.

-Sim! – respondeu, se sentando ao lado dela. – Deve ter sido incrível ter crescido em um lugar tão legal!

- Eu não moro aqui! A gente só passa as férias aqui.

- Mas ainda sim é um lugar lindo!

- E eu ainda não sei o porquê de termos vindo para cá no Natal, normalmente a gente vem passar as férias de verão aqui.

Ela se levantou e ele repetiu o ato, começando a caminharem pela praia.

- Sua família é tão unida, dá até certa inveja. – ele disse, fazendo-a parar de andar e ficar de frente para ele.

- Eu amo a minha família, muito, mas ainda assim eu preciso de algo pra fugir dessa cúpula em que fui presa pra ser protegida, eu quero correr riscos, quero me machucar, quero ser livre principalmente! - ela olhou pra ele sorrindo e completou - E o meu resgate é você!  
- Estou feliz por ser eu, por ter sua amizade! – ele disse, sorrindo, enquanto a ruiva passava os braços ao redor de sua cintura e pousava a cabeça em seu peito.  
- Não mais do que eu! – a ruiva sussurrou contra o peito dele.

- Eu quero te contar uma coisa - falou ele meio receoso. Ela se separou dele e o encarou.

- Pode falar!

- É um segredo! - alertou Scorpius

- Eu o guardarei - respondeu ela.

- Bom não sei bem como falar isso... - continuou o loiro, coçando a nuca. Ela olhou pra ele pacientemente - É que, bom, eu consigo... meio que... ler a mente dos outros...

-Ah... Minha tia, Hermione, também faz isso!

- Você não entendeu! Eu não sou um legilimente, não é como se um bom oclumente pudesse impedir de eu ler a mente dele! - Lily o olhou claramente confusa - Eu não sei explicar, eu simplesmente consigo ler a mente dos outros o tempo todo!

-Então o que estou pensando agora? - perguntou ela em tom de desafio.

-Você acha que eu estou brincando - falou ele com uma cara de tédio, fazendo-a abrir um sorriso maior do que seu rosto.

- Então esse é o segredo da sua inteligência? -ela perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.  
- Claro que não! Eu estudo muito! – disse ele, fingindo-se de ofendido.  
-Claro, e eu sou a Minerva! – ela respondeu, abaixando-se, pegando um pouco de areia e jogou nele. Assim, os dois iniciaram uma guerra de areia.

____****____

- Hoje vamos **todos** até o vilarejo aqui perto! – falou Harry enquanto se servia de café e todos já estavam sentados em seus devidos lugares.

- Ele está com complexo de superioridade - sussurrou Lily pra Scorpius que abafou a risada. – Pai? Como a gente vai para o vilarejo? Eu não pretendo ir a pé.

- Vamos de carro! - respondeu Harry, sorrindo.

Eles tinham acabado de chegar e Lily resolvera pedir para o pai deixa-la ir até sua loja de roupas preferidas. Harry não queria deixar, mas Gina o obrigou.

Então Lily e Scorpius caminhavam por uma rua tranqüila.

- Pensei que iríamos até sua loja preferida. - comentou ele.

- E vamos! Mas antes quero um sorvete. - respondeu Lily apontando para um carrinho com um senhor.

Assim eles andaram até o senhor, que começou a citar os sabores.

- Eu quero um de morango! - pediu Lily e o vendedor tirou um pote pequeno de dentro.

- Eu quero de creme! - pediu Scorpius.

- Deu cinco dólares! – disse o senhor sorrindo, enquanto Lily pegava o dinheiro.

- Eu pago! – disse o loiro, pegando uma nota de dentro de sua carteira.

Assim, eles sentaram em um banco próximo dali. – O que você quer ser quando se formar? -perguntou Lily de surpresa.

- Auror! - respondeu Scorpius com convicção.

- Oh! Isso vai ser uma grande mudança para a sociedade! - Lily disse, sorrindo.

- Um Malfoy bonzinho com certeza vai ser um grande choque pra sociedade! – Scorpius sorria com sua afirmação - E você? O que quer ser?

- É tão clichê... - ela disse, lambendo um pouco mais do sorvete. – Mas o que posso fazer, quero ser auror também!

- Porque "clichê"?

- Apenas porque todos os meus irmãos querem ser aurores, e também porque quase toda a família Potter foi composta de aurores! - ela disse, com certa irritação.

- Isso é ruim? - Perguntou ele confuso.

- Sim! - Lily respondeu como se fosse o óbvio.

- Por quê? - tornou ele.

- Porque eu não quero ser a filhinha de Harry Potter que vai seguir a carreira da família!

- É tão ruim assim seguir tradições?

- Não é isso, loiro, é que em toda a minha vida, não que eu tenha vivido tanto, eu fui conhecida como a filha do Harry Potter, sempre assim! Até na escola os professores me comparam a ele! Eu amo meu pai, mas é muito cansativo ser sua filha, toda essa comparação... – disse ela em um fôlego só - As pessoas esperam tanto de mim! -completou com um tom cansativo.

- E mesmo assim você ainda consegue surpreendê-las – ele disse, fazendo-a olhar para ele e sorrir. Eles se levantaram e começaram a andar.

- Sei que não vou mudar o mundo sozinha, mas pretendo fazer algo de bom por ele! – ela disse, sussurrando.

- E eu estarei sempre com você, caso precise de mim. – ele disse, fazendo-a ficar de frente para ele.

- Isso está errado! Eu que deveria deixar o Malfoy malvado bonzinho! Não o contrário! – ela disse, enquanto ele a pegava nos braços e a girava no ar.

Quando pararam a brincadeira recomeçaram a andar. Agora Scorpius estava com o braço por cima do ombro de Lílian.

Lily parou quando chegou à frente de uma loja pequena com o nome "_Dressed to kill_".

- É aqui. - ela disse olhando pra ele.

- Gostei do nome! - disse ele brincando.

Eles entraram na loja e uma vendedora veio atendê-los.

- Olá! - Disse ela com um sorriso terrivelmente falso.

- Só vamos dar uma olhada! -Exclamou Lily irritada com a falsidade da garota. Virou-se para Scorpius e continuou. - Vamos ver algo para você usar, essas suas roupas são muito sem graça! - "_Apesar de você ficar lindo nelas_". Completou mentalmente, fazendo-o ficar vermelho e dar um sorriso sem graça.

- Ah! Não! Você ouviu? - perguntou ela retoricamente.

-Sim! - respondeu o loiro ainda sem graça.

- Esquece isso e vamos as suas roupas! Você precisa de algo que combine comigo!

- Sou seu escravo, me algeme e faça o que quiser comigo! - ele disse, levantando os pulsos e oferecendo para ser algemado.

- Você não tem idéia do que poderia fazer - Lily disse com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. – E então, como funciona esse negócio de ler mentes? É tudo ao mesmo tempo?

- Varia de pessoa pra pessoa, tem pessoas que são mais fáceis de ler ou ouvir, chame como quiser! Mas sim, eu consigo ler a de todos e sim é ao mesmo tempo, é como se eu estivesse em algum lugar com milhares de pessoas falando ao mesmo tempo, e eu tento me concentrar em uma só... - explicou ele confuso com suas próprias palavras - É bem difícil de explicar!

-E a minha? É fácil ou difícil de ouvir? - perguntou Lily claramente curiosa.

- É realmente surpreendente, sabe, quando eu escuto a mente de uma pessoa pela primeira vez é mais difícil, mas a sua foi muito fácil eu escutei cada pensamento seu durante toda a viagem, e depois dela também! Eu nunca tinha conseguido ouvir a mente de uma pessoa por mais de 10 metros, mas a sua eu consigo ouvir a quilômetros! – disse Scorpius.

- Legal! Isso quer dizer que estamos ligados de alguma maneira - ela disse segurando a mão dele, e então fez uma careta. - Espera um pouco... você sabe quem todo mundo tirou no amigo secreto! Isso não é justo! - Lily cruzou os braços e fez um biquinho o fazendo sorrir.

- Não, não sei! Não estava perto ou consciente quando seus parentes mais velhos tiraram os papéis - respondeu Scorpius tentando conforta-la.

-Você sabe quem te tirou? Ou quem me tirou?

- Não para a primeira e sim para segunda!

- Ótimo! Pelo menos você vai ficar surpreso na hora da troca de presentes... Agora vamos embora que já está ficando tarde!

Lily e Scorpius saíram da loja de mãos vazias.

- Loiro, vou te comprar uma blusa verde, pra você usar no Natal! - brincou Lily.

- Para que? Vou ficar parecendo uma árvore! – disse ele, levando a brincadeira a sério.

- Ah! Vai!

- Não mesmo! - ele começou a andar na frente enquanto ela ficou parada fazendo biquinho, como uma criança birrenta.

- Hey! Loiro! - ela gritava e todos a olhavam enquanto ele a ignorava. - Você deveria ser mais educado com a mãe do seu filho! - ele olhou pra trás e as pessoas que os observavam fizeram caras indignadas.

Ela colocou as mãos sobre seu útero, Scorpius a olhou e envolta, para as pessoas. Correu até ela e a puxou pela mão.

- Você é louca, garota? As pessoas devem estar achando que sou um pervertido aproveitador de menininhas! - resmungou Scorpius.

Lily apenas riu enquanto eles iam em direção a família dela.

__________________________________________

**N/A**: Heyyy Pessoas ! Tudo boom ?? Cara esse capitulo demorou para ser feito .. Primeiro poorq eu tava sem inspiração... Segundo poorq quando eu tive uma luz sobre minha mente e fui começar a escrever, meu pai me deixou de castigo sem pc.. Mas boom, agora tudo táa bem e eu tôo de féeeriiias !! /palmaspramim/ !! E agora o Scorpius e a Lily não param de fla na minha cabeça ! Ou seja o proximo capitulo não vai demorar !

Quero uma salva de palmas para_** Deh **_que aceitou o cargo de beta e está fazendo um óotimo trabalho ! **COMENTENTEM**

_iloveyou_


End file.
